


Natty Is The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [1]
Category: SIXTEEN (TV), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut, Teddy Bears, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Only the wettest of wet dreams...
Relationships: Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi/Myoui Mina/Natty
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 5





	Natty Is The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch Natty's "Teddy Bear" and you will see what inspired this weird shit...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDAzLvAvrsA

Natty arrived at the café, her smile like a light in the darkness. Mina and Somi were waiting for her already, and as their reunion proceeded, a warmth spread over them like nostalgic memories of childhood.

“I’ve missed you two so much,” said Natty.

“Yeah, it’s been too long,” agreed Somi.

Mina closed her eyes for a moment, looking rather wistful. “I’m glad we could finally find the time to meet up like this.”

Natty felt her eyes water a little. Somi’s did as well.

They chatted, and drank their drinks, and nibbled their snacks, and got caught up on everything of note since _Sixteen_ ended. Much of it was already known, it’s not like they had been cut off from each other for five years, but it felt more special to talk about it in person. Conversation drifted to other topics. No, nobody had a boyfriend, yet, and though they teased each other about it, privately Natty was glad the other two were still single, for reasons she was as yet not ready to admit to anyone. She also wanted to ask them about more sensitive things; about Mina’s hiatus, or why Somi left JYP so abruptly. But she couldn’t bring herself to ruin the mood.

They caught her looking pensive, and to cover it up, Natty suggested hanging out across the street. There was a new indoor shopping mall, and its main attraction was a carnival-like arcade. After an hour or so of playing various games, the three of them had accumulated enough prize tickets to buy something substantial.

“Hey, look!” said Somi. “Let’s get that huge teddy bear!”

“What a coincidence,” said Mina, and she smiled at Natty. Natty’s new single had dropped not that long ago.

“We can only get the one, though,” said Natty, but it was her lucky day, because the other two insisted on giving it to her. It was almost as tall as she was, shrink-wrapped in plastic, and a bit heavy, but the only unusual thing about it was the heart sown into the bottom. Not the _butt_ bottom; instead, it covered the crotch.

“The source of all love,” said Mina sarcastically, and Natty and Somi couldn’t stop giggling for a bit.

“C’mon, I’m gonna need your help carrying it home,” insisted Natty, so off they went. Upon arrival at Natty’s apartment, she invited them in for a drink (of alcohol this time, not coffee), and of course they accepted her gracious hospitality.

Natty’s place was a small studio apartment. They left their shoes by the door and sat down on the floor of the little kitchenette, next to the bed. Natty left the bear sitting against the headboard, and fetched three bottles of soju from her fridge.

“I like this brand, because Johyun’s selling it,” she offered casually. The other two had to look at the picture on the label to understand who she was talking about.

“Oh, yeah,” said Somi. “She’s very pretty,” she added, evenly. Mina merely nodded.

They gave a toast, and drank up. Natty downed half her bottle in one go, and she was pleased to see Somi do much the same. But Mina did little more than sip hers.

“I like your apartment,” said Somi. “It kind of reminds me of a motel room.”

Natty met her gaze. “It’s pretty sound-proof, though.”

She and Somi looked pointedly at Mina, who suddenly understood what was going on. Poor Mina, flustered, blushed and drank a gulp of her _soju_ , and then looked around nervously, almost wildly, even. Then she stopped.

“Hey, I think a seam’s come loose on your teddy bear…”

“Oh really?”

They got to their feet, and Natty removed the shrink-wrap. Sure enough, there was a gap in the seam of the sewn-on heart. Natty ran her finger along it, then probed it to see how bad it was.

“Hey, there’s something inside here,” she muttered. Then, pinching it with her fingertips, she gave the crotch-heart a tug.

Out popped a cock and balls.

“That’s a dildo!” said Somi.

Indeed it was. There was a pocket behind the heart, into which the dildo slid. When deployed fully, the curves of the heart were where the balls were located.

“I can’t believe they sold that in public,” said Mina, scandalized.

Natty reached down to feel it up. The texture seemed right to her. “I’ve got lube,” she said, blushing. “Do you want to give it a go?”

Somi looked like she was interested, but Mina had reached the end of her tether. Without a word, she chugged the last of her drink, set the empty bottle on the kitchen counter, and headed straight to the door.

Natty was heartbroken, but Somi’s sympathetic shrug mollified her a little. “See you soon, babe,” whispered Somi, and she blew Natty a kiss goodbye. Then she was after their erstwhile friend, seeking to head off any potential descent into the dark place. The door slammed shut, and Natty was alone.

She stood there in shock for a while, then finished off hers and Somi’s _soju_. Then, gathering up the plastic wrap and throwing it away, she admonished the teddy bear.

“You cockblocker.” She slapped his dildo for good measure, then picked him up and lugged him over to the chair in front of her desk. Turning it around, she sat him down, and groped him once more.

“I kind of wish you were real,” she murmured. Not that she was interested in a relationship with a man. But a casual hookup with a couple of dicks wasn’t out of the question for her. Ever since she’d become an adult, the libido kept building up inside her, threatening to destroy her. Heck, a couple of dicks, plus her potential girlfriends’ pussies, would have been medicinal at that point.

She shoved the dildo back into its pocket, then did what any self-respecting individual would do in her situation: she took a shower and masturbated. It wasn’t nearly as good as what she longed for, but it was enough to keep the demon at bay for another day. Afterward, all squeaky-clean and satisfied, she toweled herself dry and exited the bathroom, only to find that night had fallen. She saw two points of light floating in the darkness of her bedroom, and it took her a second to realize that they were the eyes of the teddy bear, reflecting the fluorescent glow from the bathroom.

“You don’t know what you missed, Teddy.”

Natty shut off the bathroom light, and made her way to her bed in the near-pitch dark. Ordinarily she would put on pajamas, but tonight for some reason she was just in the mood to sleep naked. She slid under the covers, and silently wished her friends (and Teddy) goodnight.

***

She woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty, and in heat.

She threw off the covers, and shivered in the cool air of her apartment. She pressed her hands against her breasts, her nipples rock-hard, and not just from the cold. She let her fingertips wander down the length of her body, and just when they were about to get busy again, she realized something perplexing.

She wasn’t alone.

“Teddy? Teddy, is that you?”

She scrambled out of bed and over to her desk. Sure enough, she could hear Teddy breathing, feel his breaths and body heat in the darkness before her. She reached out and felt him. Under his fuzz was more than stuffing. He felt substantial now, with flesh and bone and a heartbeat under it all. She pressed her hand against his face, and felt him lick her palm. She groped his crotch, and felt his throbbing cock.

“Teddy, do you want me to suck you off?”

Teddy didn’t say anything, because Teddy couldn’t speak. But Natty thought she could sense him nodding in the dark.

She got down on her knees, unsure if this was some kind of bizarro waking dream, perhaps the wettest wet dream of all time. She stroked him a bit, and played with his swollen balls, then gave him a tentative lick. He was appreciative, and she felt him stroking her hair with one of his clawless paws.

That’s when she realized he could never do anything to hurt her.

She pressed her breasts against his cock, letting it fill her cleavage, but titfucking didn’t feel quite right. So she drew back and went down on him, occasionally kissing and licking him, giving him a pause to edge him properly. They had to move the chair further out from the desk, to give him more room to lean back comfortably, and then it was time. She felt his body tense up, and then she couldn’t stop herself, she had to flinch as his huge sticky load erupted all over her body and face. She had looked up in the past descriptions of what cum tasted like, and they had all been maddeningly vague and contradictory. But now she knew, or at least she knew what Teddy’s tasted like, like manna from heaven, the most delicious treat imaginable. She felt his body relax, and she rubbed his hot stickiness all over her skin, and then something nasty popped into her head.

“Lick me clean,” she whispered, and she got up and sat down on the edge of her bed. Ever the generous lover, Teddy obliged, and she enjoyed his tongue slurping her up and down. She laid back and didn’t even have to tell him to go down on her.

Her pussy had been slick during the blowjob, but now the juices were just flowing out of her, and she came right in her lover’s face. As she caught her breath, she pressed her foot against his crotch to see if he was ready for more.

He totally was.

“Fuck me, Teddy,” she whispered, and he thrust himself inside her, rocking her back and forth, filling her with pleasure. She came again, and so did he, the sticky creampie practically gluing them together. He was still hard, so she told him she wanted to be on top this time, and soon she had mounted him, her tits bouncing gently up and down while her groped her with his ridiculous paws. When she finished, she told him, “Do me doggy style this time,” and he got up and pounded her from behind, the perfect lover. Finally, she was through, and as they snuggled together she whispered, “I love you, Teddy,” and even though Teddy couldn’t speak Natty knew he loved her, too.

***

The next morning, Natty awoke confused. Teddy was next to her, alright, but he had gone back to being a simple, large, well-endowed stuffed animal. Vaguely disappointed, Natty returned him to the desk chair and stripped the bed of its linens. There was no sign of any teddy bear cum, but all the signs that she had soaked through the sheets with sweat and pussy juice.

The rest of her day was ordinary and uneventful, until the afternoon. Somi messaged her that she’d gotten Mina to come around, and that they should have dinner together that night. Natty met them at the restaurant, and had a lovely time, and then they were all back together at her apartment, having a threesome on freshly clean bedsheets. At some point during the revelry, Somi asked Natty if she’d tried out her teddy fuck bear yet.

“Oh yes! I woke up last night, and I don’t know what came over me, but I fucked his brains out. It was amazing!”

Somi said, “I’m down for that,” and Natty had to help him do it because he was an inanimate object. Mina watched for some time, and then she joined in, and finally they were satisfied. They opted to spend the night together, so Natty plugged in a night-light so the other two could find their way to the bathroom in the dark if need be. Then they kissed each other good night, and settled in together under the covers.

***

It was Somi’s voice that awakened Natty. “Who’s breathing like that? Is it you?”

Natty sat up, stole an eyeful of Somi’s humongous tits, and looked over at Teddy. She couldn’t believe it was real.

“You’re magical!” she blurted out.

Indeed he was, transforming in the dead of night into the perfect lover. Somi and Mina were a bit skeptical of fucking him, but the sight of Natty sucking him off, and him jizzing his huge load all over her, changed their minds for the better. Thus the threesome became the fantastic foursome, and they lived happily ever after in sin. The End!


End file.
